russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWFM
DWFM is an all-news FM radio station in Quezon City, serving the overall Mega Manila market. The station is currently owned by the Nation Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund's broadcasting division MediaQuest Holdings. The station's all-news format is co-branded and operated as a sister to TV5 which MediaQuest Holdings acquired a majority stake of from Media Prima in 2010. The station's studio is located in Novaliches, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located in Antipolo City. DWFM is also simulcast via Kapatid TV5 and also has a television channel on SkyCable named TeleSingko where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. 'History' DWFM signed on in 1963 as Manila's third FM station, and the Nation Broadcasting Corporation's first FM station. DWFM began as "MRS 92.3 Most Requested Song", airing a format consisting of adult contemporary and easy listening music. DWFM quickly became the top-rated FM station in Manila, and held this title for most of its life. The success of DWFM led NBC to establish other FM stations using a similar format, including Cebu's DYNC in 1979, and Davao's DXFM. 'NBC acquisition, format changes' In 1998, NBC was acquired by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a broadcasting company owned by the PLDT's Beneficial Trust Fund. With the new ownership, DWFM's format would be changed in 1998 to become a smooth jazz station, Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 (later shortened in 2005 to just 923 Joey). As with the previous MRS format, the jazz format would also be implemented on all of NBN's other FM stations, who used other female names for their branding. DWFM's call letters were also changed to DZRU-FM for the period. In January 2007, DWFM received new management, led by radio executives Raymund Miranda and Al Torres, along with sales executive Amy Victa. After 9 years as Joey, DZRU was re-launched on April 8, 2007 returning the DWFM call letters, and dropping the smooth jazz format. The new format, 92.3 xFM, marketed as "The New Equation for Good Music", featured a format featuring a mixture of various forms of downtempo electronic music, including chill-out, electronica, house, and trip hop. Later in August 2007, xFM began to incorporate indie pop and easy listening music in to its playlistthe latter had been a staple of DWFM in its early days. However, these changes would lead to a retooling of DWFM in February 2008. The new XFM would be marketed as a "light music station"; returning to a smooth jazz driven lineup, but now also incorporating R&B and contemporary pop. At this point, DWFM was marketed as a "light" station On October 1, 2009, DWFM switched formats again, becoming the contemporary hit radio station U92. The new CHR format was also tightly cross-promoted with the television channel MTV Philippines (which had been broadcast by NBN's stations until mid-2007, when All Youth Channels took over the franchise and converted it to a cable-only service), talent was also shared between the two outlets. 'Personalities' * KC Montero * Sib Sibulo * Marc Abaya * Sarah Meier * Sib Sibulo * Marc Abaya * Tado Jimenez 'Former programs' * The Dollhouse * Press Play * The KC Show (moved to Wave 891 as The KC Show with Kat) * Count on U * The BrewRATs!( Ramon & Tado now part of Boys Night Out on Magic 89.9) * Night Fix * Bring The Beat Back * The Break * Shakedown * Shatterday Saturday * 5 HELLtop Drive * Turbo Time with Mike and Lindy (moved to 106.7 Dream FM) * U Are Life * The U Know Show * Morning Would 'As 92.3 News FM' On October 1, 2010, the operations of NBC's FM radio stations were officially assumed by TV5, which had recently become a new sister network for NBC after its acquisition of a majority stake by MediaQuest. DWFM would drop its CHR format to become part of a news/talk radio network co-branded with TV5, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, alongside other NBC radio stations. The move came as part of a plan to expand TV5's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, which also included the later launch of a news network on NBC's television stations, AksyonTV.TV5 allocates P10b to battle ABS-CBN, GMA-7. Manila Standard Today. Retrieved 10-4-10.TV5 claims to be No. 2. BusinessWorld. Retrieved 10-4-10. In 2011, Radyo5 won the KBP Golden Dove awards for the Best AM Radio Station. Also, in July 2011, Radyo5 became the first local news FM station to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the TV5 website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. The new station ID for the station's 1st Anniversary was launched on October 3, 2011. Sarah Geronimo and Anja Aguilar performed the new teen pop music. Personalities * Martin Andanar (also the voiceover) * Paolo Bediones * Erel Cabatbat * Dr. Edinel Calvario * Laila Chikadora * Cheryl Cosim * Luchi Cruz-Valdes * Lourd de Veyra * Cristy Fermin * Jeff Fernando * Dick Gordon * Joel Gorospe *Alex Santos * April "Congrats" Gustillo * Maricel Halili *Sarah Geronimo * Arnell Ignacio * Laila Chikadora * Joey Falcon * Cristina Lazo * John Nite * Joe D' Magno * Carla Lim * Gladys Lana Lucas (station manager) * MJ Marfori * Cheri Mercado * France Noguera * Neil Ocampo * Michelle Orosa * Joey Falcon * Richard Pinlac * Maverick Relova * Dante Remoto * Izza Reneva-Cruz * Edison Reyes * Trish Roque * Lito Reyes a.k.a. Shalala * Atty. Mel Sta Maria * Aida Sy * Niña Taduran * Chinkee Tan * Erika Tapalla * Atty. Mike Templo * Alex Tinsay * Faye Tobias * Tsongkibenj * Erwin Tulfo * Raffy Tulfo * Amelyn Veloso * Joey Villarama * Ariel Villasanta * Danton Remoto 'Reporters' *Dennis Amata *Mariz Amante *JV Arcena *Ivy Bernardo *Gary de Leon *Zony Esguerra *Rey Ferrer *Joel Gorospe *Ayee Macaraig *Allan Lopez *Rocel Lopez *Tonel Lozano *Ruel Otieco *Hannibal Talete *Tony Tamondong Current programs Programs of Radyo5 92.3 News FM and TeleSingko include news and public affairs, public service, musics, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, religious programs and sports. 'News' *''Aksyon'' (2010-present) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) **''Aksyon News Update'' (2011-present) **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (2010-present) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Balita alas-Singko sa Radyo5'' (2010-present) **''Balita alas-Singko Weekend sa Radyo5'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Balitang 60'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Balitang Youthfull'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''CNN Konek'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012-present) (simulcast from 5:30 to 6:00 AM with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Hitik sa Balita'' (2010-present) *''Intensity Singko'' (2010-present) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012-present) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Todo Balita'' (formerly from DZMM) (2010-present) 'Talk and Public Affairs' *''Alertado'' (2011-present) *''Chillax Radio'' (2011-present) *''Chink Positive'' (2011-present) *''Iba 'Yung Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Kasindak-Sindak'' (2010-present) *''Magbago Tayo'' (2011-present) *''Oplan Asenso'' (2010-present) *''Patol: Republika ni Arnelli'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Morning Calls with Laila Chikadora'' (2012-present) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast with TV5) *''Relasyon'' (2011-present) *''Remoto Control kasama si Danton Remoto'' (2011-present) *''Sabi ni Lourd with Lourd de Veyra'' (2012-present) *''Trabaho Lang'' (formerly Sakto kay Paolo at Cheri) (2010-present) *''The Love Idols'' (2011-present) 'Public Service' *''Aksyon Solusyon'' (2011-present) *''Healing Galing'' (2010-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Metro Sabado'' (2011-present) *''Punto Asintado!'' (2010-present) (simulcast from 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM with AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Wanted sa Radyo'' (2011-present) (formerly from DZXL) 'Entertainment' *''Cristy Ferminute'' (2010-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Joe D' Mango's Love Notes'' (2012-present) *''Night Chat: OK Tsong'' (2011-present) *''Popstar TV on Radyo5'' (2012-present) *''Radio Popstar'' (2011-present) *''Showbiz FM'' (2010-present) *''Todong-Todo, Bigay Na Bigay!'' (2011-present) (simulcast with AksyonTV) 'Sports' *''Aksyon Sports'' (2011-present) 'Music' *''80s Sabado'' (2010-present) *''80s Linggo'' (2010-present) *''Slowdown'' (2010-present) *''Sunday By Heart'' (2010-present) 'Religious Prayer' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (2011-present) 'Former personalities' *Marlene Alcaide *Ryan Ang *Andrea Bautista *Dindo Flora *Jove Francisco *Hadji Kaamiño *Romel Lopez *Jun Loyola *Daiana Menezes *Roices Naguit-Sibal *Fiona Nicolas *Amy Perez *Amihan Sabilio *Ina Zara 'Former programs' *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2010-2012) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Seriously Sabado'' (2010-2011) *''Isyu'' (2010-2011) *''Hot Seat Sabado'' (2010-2011) *''Ah, OA!: Amy and Hans on Air'' (2010-2011) *''ShowbizTo'' (2010-2011) *''Hip Academy'' (2010-2011) *''Reporters on Board'' (2010-2011) *''Help Gate'' (2010-2011) *''Diretsahan with Cheryl Cosim'' (2011-2012) *''Radyo Singko NegoShow'' (2010-2011) *''Agri Ako'' (2010-2011) *''Balita sa Magdamag'' (2010-2011) (replaced by Balita Alas-5 sa Radyo Singko Weekend) *''Perfect Morning'' (2010-2012) *''Reaksyon'' (2010-2011) *''Eksper 'To'' (2011) (re-titled as Diretsahan with Cheryl Cosim) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (2012) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (2010-2012) (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Relasyon'' (May 10-18, 2012) (simulcast with TV5 and Aksyon TV) Slogans References See also *TV5 *AksyonTV * Interaksyon *News5 *Nation Broadcasting Corporation *Radyo5 92.3 News FM/TeleSingko Sked *The newest total stanner popstar Nadine Lustre External links *interAKSYON Website *92.3 News FM on Facebook * ceb:DWFM tl:DWFM Category:News and Talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:News5